Tweek and Craig have A Lemon
by JackOLantern1337
Summary: Tweek and Craig are there town's only gay couple and they love each other very much. Enough to share a lemon?


Craig felt the breeze against his hat as he peddled to Tweek's house. His heart pounded from the exertion, and the excited desire of seeing his true love. He yearned to hold Tweek in his arms. To satisfy their great mutual desire, their great hunger, together.

When Craig got to the House he threw himself off the back and ran to the door. He **pounded** his fist on the **hard** **wood** of the door. "Hey is Tweek home?", he called out as he banged it.

Tweek's father came to the door. He glanced down at the S on Craig's shirt. "Oh hey their little superhero. Tweek's up in his room." Craig went through the door.

"Tweek! Tweet! Your boyfriend is here!"

Craig passed through the living room and headed up the stairs and knocked on Tweek's door.

"Don't come in I'm putting my shirt on." It was the weekend, and pretty early in the morning, but Craig had been thinking all night and needed to say something.

He waited for a minute. "Can I come in now?"

"Yeah you can come in." Craig turned the handle and gently pushed open the door. And their was tweek.

His hair was mussier than usual. His cloths were ruffled. "Hey Craig." He waved. He had a small cute hamster like smile. It lit up his world.

"Hey Tweek I wanted to talk." For the ever stoic Craig that was a very rare thing.

"Cool what about?"

Craig breathed in. He wanted this. They both wanted this. He could see the desire in Tweek's eyes.

"I think we should have a lemon", he said, laconic as ever.

Tweek gasped and put his supple hand over his luscious mouth. "Craig I really like you, but I think were to young for this." He was shaking.

Craig put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "We love each other that's all that matters. Besides were far from the first in our class to have fun like this. Kenny does it all the time with all sorts of girls."

Tweek fiddled with his hands. "Yeah but he's straight. I just fell like their should be somebody to show us how to do this. I mean their's all this stuff on TV about boys and girls. But none of the shows show how two boys are supposed to share a lemon. I hope your not mad at me."

Craig smiled, trying to reassure Tweek. "No I'm not mad at you. I kind of thought the same thing. I was thinking about calling up the New Kid to join in. I just though it would make you even more nervous. I want this to be special. And I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Tweek's heart skipped a beat. "Butthole? He's gay like us." The New Kid had helped them both through so much already. Maybe he could coach them through this, the most special moment of their young lives.

"He's bisexual." Mr Mackey could be really talkative when he was drunk.

"I should have known that. I mean the boy sticks hamsters up his ass." Tweek said. The farting vigilante was very cool, but very very weird.

"And did you see the way he looked at Call Girl?", Craig reminded him.

"Poor Stan." Tweek said. They both laughed. "Maybe he'll go emo again". The cackled together.

"If it makes you happy I'd be more than happy to bring him in." Craig said, putting his hand on Tweek's hand.

"You sure, I don't want to make you jealous. I'll always love you more than anyone else." Tweek said with a sweet sort of concern.

"Honestly I really like him too." Craig blushed modestly.

"Great minds think alike", Tweek said with a bright smile.

Craig pulled out his phone and messaged Dovahkiin on Coonstagram. "He said he'll be right over."

"Oh boy I just can't wait to have a lemon with you Craig." Their was an intense heat in the room. A desire, a hunger, a lust, for the lemon.

"Maybe we could start early." Craig's lips curled mischievously.

The prepucescent Superhero known as Amazing Butthole climbed the stairs to Tweek's room. He knocked on the door, and heard voices. "Oh god oh god Craig." They stopped, his knock had interrupted them. "Come in", Tweek called.

He opened the door and to his shock saw the two boys sucking on two yellow fruits. "Mmmm Craig these are delicious", Tweek said. "Thank you, my Mom got them for me yesterday. And I just had to share them with you." He sucked more on the lemon.

"Aww Craig your sweet. New Kid, we saved you one", Tweek pointed towards another lemon posted on the shelf. "After all the counseling help you gave us it's the least we owe you", Craig said in a more matter of fact manner.

Craig started at them and then glanced at the fruit in his usual expressionless way. Another couple he knew was sharing lemons. At least it made them happy. If you can't beat them join them.


End file.
